Hermandad de asesinos
by Losacheshire
Summary: El mayor asesino que jamás se haya visto se encuentra ante una de las mayores misiones a las que ha tenido hacer frente, educar a una nueva discípula de la hermandad.
1. Prologo

**PRÓLOGO **

La manera más sencilla de pasar desapercibido es ocultandote entre la multitud, es por esto que es en una de las ciudades más bulliciosas de la Soul Society donde se encuentra la base principal de la hermandad de asesinos.

Uno de sus mayores asesinos es conocido como Ichigo, llevaba en esta profesión desde que tenía uso de razón. Era la mano derecha del líder de la hermandad Urahara. Tenía los encargos más peligrosos, pero nunca se había enfrentado a un reto como aquel, nunca había tenido que entrenar aún discípulo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

La mayoría de la hermandad se encuentra bajo tierra, en una red de túneles bajo la ciudad.

En ese momento había muchos asesinos en la sala común, entre ellos se encontraba Ichigo descansando de su última misión, cuando vio entrar a uno de sus mejores amigos, Ishida.

-Hola Ichigo, ¿qué tal la misión?

-Perfecta, como siempre.

-¿Has visto ya al jefe?

-No, ¿porqué?

-Pregunta por ti, quiere verte.

Sin qué le dijera nada más Ichigo se levantó y recorrió los túneles como tantas veces antes hasta llegar a los aposentos de Urahara bajo tierra. Las puertas son grandes de ébano, resistentes y fuertes, demasiado para estar puestas bajo tierra. En realidad los túneles son una gran fortaleza construida bajo tierra.

Al entrar se encontró a Urahara afilando uno de sus cuchillos.

-¿Querías verme?

-Si-dijo Urahara clavando el cuchillo en la mesa-eres uno de mis mejores hombres.

-Eso no lo dudes.

-Y no lo dudo, pero puede que otros si.

-Dime quienes y les haré callar.

-Tranquilo, no queremos perder ningún miembro y menos a manos de otro. Sin embargo otra cosa se me ha ocurrido-dijo Urahara sonriendo.

-Me das miedo.

-No se por que- dijo sonriendo aun más.-solo tienes que adiestrar a uno de los nuevos discípulos, una discípula más bien.

-No, me niego-dijo Ichigo frunciendo.

-Vamos Ichigo, esto te acercaría más a los hombres.

-Pero yo no quiero estar más unido a los hombres.

-Algún día serás mi sucesor, deberías conocer a tus hombres y ellos deberían confiar en ti. No deberían dudar de tu capacidad de asesino.

-¿Y que entre a una muchacha hará que confíen en mi?

-Es la única opción que se me ocurre, si ven que eres capad de guiar a uno de ellos, puede que te sigan. Por favor Ichigo hazlo por mi, aunque sea escucha su historia.

-Cuéntamela-dijo Ichigo sentando en un sillón.

-Su madre estaba enferma y ella desesperada, empezó a cargarse a ricos y quedarse con su dinero para pagar al medico. Después de que su madre muriera empezó aceptar encargos, pero no era lo que se dice exactamente discreta. La cogimos antes de que la guardia del rey la matara.

-Dime su nombre.

-Rukia.

-¿Donde esta?-dijo Ichigo levantándose.

-En la fortaleza del bosque-dijo Urahara sonriendo.

-Mañana iré a verla, más te vale que me impresione-dijo Ichigo marchándose de la habitación y dejando solo a Urahara.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Se despertó con las primeras luces de la mañana, hace mucho que no dormía bajo tierra con sus hermanos. Siempre prefirió el calor del sol a la fría humedad de los túneles y cuando pudo se compró una casa en la ciudad.

Por poco que le apeteciera tenía que ir a la guarida del bosque para conocer al maldito discípulo que le había asignado Urahara o vendría y lo llevaría a rastás. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, unos pantalones negros, unas botas de cuero, una camisa blanca y su querido chaleco de cuero negro endurecido y sus brazales a juego donde tenía dos cuchillas ocultas. Cogió el cinto con la espada y el arco con el carcajada.

Se fue hacia el establo de la entrada norte de la ciudad, el más grande y qué, cómo no, pertenecía a la hermandad. Busco a su fiel corcel negro, Zangetsu, y para su sorpresa ya había alguien con el.

-Buenos días Ichigo-dijo Urahara sonriendo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-dijo Ichigo colocándole la silla a Zangetsu-¿no te fias de qué vaya?

-Sólo quería acompañarte, no vayas a perderte por el camino.

-Muy gracioso-dijo Ichigo sacando a Zangetsu de su establo-date prisa, la guarida está lejos.

Cerca del mediodía llegar a su destino, una pequeña fortaleza de madera que se ocultaba entre la frondosidad del bosque, sólo los que conocían su ubicación podían encontrarla. Entraron en la guarida y dejaron los caballos en el establo que había en el patio. El patio estaba lleno de aspirantes ha asesinos, pocos serían los que lo lograrán.

-Hace mucho que no venía por aquí-dijo Ichigo mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Nunca te hizo mucha gracia esté sitió, verdad?

-No me trae buenos recuerdos precisamente.-Dijo Ichigo mientras seguía a Urahara hasta las habitaciones de los discípulos, había menos de los que otrora hubo.-Que poca gente.

-Cada vez menos son los que se interesan en nuestro negocio-dijo Urahara cuando se paraba delante de una litera donde había un muchacho con el pelo rojo y lleno de tatuajes, y una muchacha baja con el pelo negro-Rukia, síguenos por favor.

La muchacha se levantó y los siguió sin protestar, Urahara los guió hasta las habitaciones que se reservaban para el maestro de la hermandad. No eran tan grandes como la de los túneles, pero aún así eran imponentes.

-Tráenos algo de comer y de beber muchacho-le dijo Urahara a uno de los soldados que estaban en la puerta-y que nadie nos moleste.

Se sentaron en la mesa de madera que había en una de las habitaciones, Ichigo y Rukia se sentaron uno enfrente del otro y Urahara se sentó entre medio de los dos. El muchacho que Urahara había mandado a por algo de comer apareció poco tiempo después con una bandeja llena de fruta, copas y una jarra de vino, se marchó y el silencio reino hasta que el maestro hablo.

-Rukia el es Ichigo, se podría decir que es el segundo al mando de la orden

-Encantada de conocerle, he oído hablar mucho de usted-dijo Rukia de manera muy formal,Ichigo por sí parte solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Él será quien te enseñe todo lo que debes saber para ser una asesina.

-Todavía no he aceptado nada-dijo Ichigo mirando atentamente a Rukia-¿por qué ella?

-Porqué es la segunda persona que conozco que ha terminado el entrenamiento básico en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Cuanto ha tardado?-dijo Ichigo mientras se servía vino en la copa.

-Dos meses, tranquilo tu récord sigue intacto-dijo Urahara mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba-os dejare solos para que podáis hablar.

Urahara salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando un gran silencio incómodo. Durante un largo tiempo solo se escucho la copa de Ichigo y como Rukia se comía una manzana.

-¿Con qué empezaste ha asesinar?-pregunto Ichigo.

-Con un cuchillo de carnicero-contesto Rukia como sí fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Será bestia la enana. ¡Au!-dijo Ichigo cuando la manzana que se estaba comiendo Rukia le dio en la cabeza-¿A qué narices viene eso enana?

-Eso viene a que me has llamado enana y bestia-dijo Rukia mirándolo mal.

-Por lo menos tienes buena puntería. ¿Sabes usar algún otra cosa parte de cuchillos de carniceros y manzanas?-ante la pregunta Rukia negó con la cabeza-entonces tengo un largo trabajo contigo.

-¿Vas ha aceptar?

-Es mi deber y además se lo debo a Urahara, más te vale no causarme problemas-dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación seguido por Rukia.

En la puerta Urahara se encontraba esperándolos y sonrió al verlos salir. Sin decir palabra Ichigo y Urahara se dirigieron a los establos mientras que Rukia iba a buscar las pocas cosas que tenía. Salieron de la guarida del bosque al atardecer y llegaron a la ciudad ya entrada la noche.

-Ichigo,-le llamo Urahara mientras se dirigían a una de las muchas entradas del gremio-ser mejor que Rukia se quede en tu casa, para algo eres quien le enseñara.

-Me suponía que dirías algo como eso-dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a Urahara con cara de pocos amigos.

La sala común de la hermandad se encontraba casi vacía, ha esas horas muchos estarían haciendo algún que otro trabajo.

-Esta es la sala común, aquí es donde la mayoría pasan el tiempo. Ahora sígueme.-Dijo Ichigo a Rukia mientras se dirigía a uno de los muchos túneles. Anduvieron durante mucho rato hasta que Ichigo se paró en medio de ninguna parte.-Ahora debes volver a la sala común, suerte

Ichigo se fue hacia la oscuridad y dejo a Rukia sola, en mitad de ningún sitio y pérdida.

-Espera capullo, no puedes dejarme aquí-grito Rukia, pero nadie le contesto.

Tres horas y media después Rukia consiguió llegar a la sala común, donde estaba Ichigo con Ishida charlando y bebiendo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme allí sola sin una mísera antorcha aunque sea?-le grito Rukia a Ichigo cuando lo tubo delante.

-¿Esta es tu discípula?-le pregunto Ishida a Ichigo y este asintió-no ha tardado mucho en encontrar el camino.

-La verdad es que no-dijo Ichigo mientras le tendía una copa de vino a Rukia-siéntate, tienes que estar cansada.-Rukia cogió la copa de vino y se sentó al lado de Ichigo.-Esto es algo que se le hace a todos los nuevos para que aprendan a orientarse por los túneles, llegara el momento en que te los sepas de memoria.


End file.
